Day 3: 8:00pm-9:00pm
| code = 3AFF08 | author = Robert Cochran & Howard Gordon | director = Ian Toynton | rating = 6.8/10}} Hector tries to convince Ramon to let Jack live in order to purchase the virus. Claudia Hernandez expresses her fury about being left behind when Jack arrested Ramon. Hector's men capture Chase and Ramon forces Jack to prove his loyalty. Anne ends her relationship with President Palmer. Episode guide * must deal with accusations against Anne Packard. His brother, Wayne, urges him to distance himself from her. * Ted Packard calls Anne and insists she come by to pick up some documents that will prove her innocence. * finds out Hector Salazar's location, Las Nieves. He tells Kim, but warns her to keep it to herself. Chase boards a plane to Mexico to get Jack. * Hector and Ramon reunite, and reestablishes his cover with the Salazars. * Tony leaves the hospital to talk to Gael. He stops the interrogation, and they find out that Jack's back inside. Ryan Chappelle clarifies the situation with Tony. Ryan tells Tony that he should've been notified beforehand. Tony tells him that he'll understand everything once it's explained to the president. Chloe tells Tony that the president is coming on the line. Tony and others at CTU are gathered in the Conference room to speak to the president. President Palmer tells Tony that Wayne is also present. Tony informs him that the day's events thus far have been part of an elaborate sting operation, from the infected body dropped off at NHS to Ramon Salazar's prison break planned and executed by Jack Bauer, Gael Ortega, and himself. President Palmer asks him to elaborate. Tony tells him that Jack wanted to fill him in himself, and President Palmer says that Jack is a fugitive. Tony informs the president that there is a video file on the designated CTU server. He gives the president the passcode. Wayne accesses the file, and Jack appears on the screen, speaking to a camera in his office: The president is unhappy about being in the dark, saying that keeping him out of the loop on a matter of national security is inexcusable. Tony says that they were trying to protect him, and President Palmer says that he knows that, but it was a mistake and Tony, Jack, and Gael will take responsibility once it's all over. President Palmer asks where Jack is. Tony tells him that Jack is in Northern Mexico setting up a meeting between the Salazars and the Ukrainians. The president asks when the meeting is to take place. Tony says that it should take place within the next few hours. Tony requests the president's permission to activate the interdiction plan. The president says that he doesn't have a choice but to agree. After he hangs up, the president talks to his brother Wayne. David says that he doesn't like it when decisions are taken out of his hands. Wayne points out that some decisions should be kept far away from him, but President Palmer says that this decision is too important and that Jack had no right keeping him out of the loop. Wayne openly disagrees, believing that Jack did the right thing in trying to protect the president. At CTU, everyone leaves the conference room. Tony stops Michelle just as she is about to leave the room. He tells her that they need an extended network for protocol four. She nods and leaves. Chappelle enters and approaches Tony to say that he's not sure if this situation is going to work out well for Tony. Tony agrees that maybe it won't, but at the moment he has to help Jack obtain the virus and he doesn't want Chappelle looking over his shoulder. Chappelle tells him that Tony works for him. Tony shouldn't be giving orders, he should be taking them. Tony agrees, but the president put him in charge of this particular operation. Tony tells Chappelle that if he objects, he can give the president a call. Tony picks up the phone and offers it to Chappelle. He eyes the phone but doesn't take it. Chappelle tells Tony that he'll be watching. is unsure about trusting Jack]] Jack and Hector join Ramon in the kitchen at the Salazars' mansion. Jack stands at one end of the table, and Hector goes to the other end to talk to Ramon. He asks Ramon if he is ready to listen. Ramon agrees. He asks how the man who betrayed them is now their friend. Hector explains that Jack came to him with an opportunity to make a lot of money. He continues and explains that Jack found out about the Ukrainian men and their virus. Ramon asks how much they are asking. They are asking for a hundred million. Ramon scoffs. Hector points out that Al-Qaeda and North Korea will pay ten times as much. He has made all the calls and has everything lined up. They could make a billion dollars. Ramon asks how they know the virus is real. Hector tells him that the Ukrainians gave them a demonstration, and Jack dropped one of their bodies off at Health Services in LA. Jack used it to scare them into letting Ramon go. Ramon asks where the scientists are, and Jack tells him that they aren't far. He's supposed to call their representative, Michael Amador in the next hour. Ramon asks what's in it for Jack. Jack tells him that it's 15 million dollars. He admits to Ramon that they don't like each other, but that doesn't mean that they can't do business. Jack needs their money, they need Jack's access to the virus. Ramon comments that he never would've thought Jack Bauer was for sale. He still isn't sure. Jack talks about the things that have happened to him as a result of his job, Teri being killed, Kim never being the same, a demotion, a heroin habit, all for a pat on the back. He states he's done doing it for nothing. Jack and Ramon stare each other down from opposite ends of the table. Hector tells Ramon that if he doesn't want to go through with it, he can shoot Jack, and then he sets his gun on the table. Ramon picks up the gun. Hector shouts in disbelief and pushes his arm to the side as Ramon shoots at Jack. Jack barely flinches. Ramon tells his brother that he is crazy for trusting Jack. Ramon demands the gun, but Hector won't give it. Ramon says that he runs their business, not Hector. Hector reminds him that if it weren't for him, Ramon wouldn't be there. Jack cuts in and says that he has to call Amador within the hour. Tony explains that Jack's transponder shows that he is somewhere east of Las Nieves, just south of the border. Satellite photos show that it's a ranch or farm. Tony turns to the CTU crew behind him, telling them the plan. CTU units will hold a perimeter of ten miles, communication will be on a designated frequency, and nobody is to make a move unless it goes through Tony first. He assigns Chloe and Chase to provide tactical assistance. He asks where Chase is. Michelle says that they're not sure. Chappelle ordered him back to CTU over an hour earlier. He tells everyone that for the next few hours, all their resources are dedicated to helping Jack intercept the virus. Everyone gets back to work. Kim looks at her monitor and then stops Tony to talk to him. She tells him that she spoke to Chase about an hour ago and that he's not returning to CTU. Chase doesn't know about the sting operation and thinks he's going to rescue Jack. He knows about Las Nieves from a lead and is headed there probably by plane. Tony realizes that if he goes in there, he will blow Jack's cover, and they will not be able to obtain the virus. He says that maybe he'll be able to get a hold of him. Kim stops him and tells him that that's not possible because Chase has gone dark. and Claudia reminisce]] Jack lies in the dark on a couch, sweating and breathing heavily. The door opens, and Jack quickly sits up. Claudia enters carrying a tray of food. Hector thought that he might be hungry. Claudia slaps him and calls him pathetic. She accuses him of still being a junkie and that that is the only real thing about him. She reminds him of his promise to take her away. She tells him that it wouldn't have mattered that he was a cop if he had meant half the things he said to her. Jack says that he meant everything he said to her. Claudia doesn't believe him. She tells him that the saddest thing is that he can't be true to anything. He betrayed Hector and Ramon, Claudia, and his own country. She calls him a man without a soul. Jack asks if Hector knows about them. He does not. She taunts his state of withdrawal, asking if he needs a fix and telling him that there's plenty around. Jack refuses. She kneels and puts her hands on his face and tells him that he was a man once and asks what happened to him. He doesn't have an answer, simply leans into her touch. She gets up and leaves. Tony sends a photo of Chase to Miguel. He tells him to remind Gutierrez that Chase is acting on his own authority. They hang up, and Tony gets up. He takes a few steps and pauses before falling to the floor. He lays there for a few seconds before rising to his elbows and rubbing his head. He stands back up and looks around to see if anyone saw him fall, but no one has. Tony leaves his office and heads down to the floor. He meets with Kim and Michelle and tells them he has just spoken to Miguel, his contact at Mexican Intelligence. Miguel can get a man to Las Nieves in twenty minutes, Rafael Gutierrez. Kim suggests that local police could be quicker. Michelle points out that it will be too obvious to the Salazars that someone is headed their way. Kim suggests their Delta teams, but Tony says that it will take them over an hour and it will be too late. Michelle has analyzed the land around Las Nieves, and there's only one landing strip. Kim says that Chase won't use it because it's too exposed and obvious. Tony tells them to run a topographical overlay to find out the likeliest spots for Chase to use as a landing area. Wayne Palmer enters his brother's office. President Palmer asks if he has seen or heard from Anne. Wayne says that he hasn't. President Palmer is worried because he can't reach her. Wayne discusses the seriousness of the allegations against Anne and her ex-husband. Wayne suggests he be evasive when it comes to answering the media's questions. An elevator door opens, and Anne steps out. threatens to shoot himself]] Anne heads down a dark hallway and knocks on a door. Ted Packard opens the door and thanks her for coming. He explains that he wanted the opportunity to apologize face-to-face. Anne asks for the documents, the letters that prove her innocence. Ted picks them up, lifting up a jacket and exposing a gun in the process. When he looks up, he notices Anne's shocked face. He says that it's not meant for her, and she asks for whom it's meant. Ted tells her to take the letters and leave. She asks if he's thinking about killing himself, but he claims it's for self-defense. Anne tells him not to lie to her. He asks her to leave again and tells her that she doesn't need to be there for this. She asks him to at least speak to someone, she knows some good doctors. He refuses and turns away from her. She eyes the gun, and he calls himself a failure. He tells her to leave. She sighs and slowly turns toward the door before suddenly trying to grab the gun. Ted sees what she's doing and dives for the gun, too. They fumble with it, and Ted is able to grab it. He points it at his head and tells her not to come any closer. Anne wants to call someone, but Ted vehemently tells her no. He apologizes for letting her down and tells her to leave. Anne tries to talk him down, telling him that what he did was wrong, but he has rectified it and ca start again. He looks at her and lowers the gun, impressed, then decides to do it before she can talk him out of it. He raises the gun to his head again, and Anne reaches for it. They struggle. Ted pushes her to the ground and steps back, gun to his head. He says her name, and looks at her before pulling the trigger. Tony is on the phone, telling someone that the president can expect updates directly from him every fifteen minutes. After he hangs up, he gasps and leans over his desk. Michelle is standing in the doorway, and she tells him that he should be in the hospital. Tony claims that he's fine and asks what she has. She hands him a briefing package on Las Nieves, including alternate landing areas that Chase might use. is upset with Tony's secrecy]] Tony asks if there's something wrong. Michelle tells him that she's just worried about him. Tony doesn't believe that that's all and asks her what's going on. Michelle says that it's not the time, but Tony pushes her. She mentions the sting operation he planned with Jack. Tony apologizes for not being able to tell her. Jack had planned it and wanted absolute secrecy. Michelle tells him that an explanation isn't necessary, but Tony wants to explain. He tells her that he trusts her with his life, but his job is what it is. Michelle nods and turns away. She pauses and turns around. She says that Jack came up with the plan a month ago and asks if that's how long Tony knew. Tony confirms this. Michelle can't believe that she had no idea that Tony was hiding something from her. She says that that's her problem and then leaves the office. Wayne walks into his brother's office and tells him that CTU just called to inform them that Jack is near Las Nieves. The Delta teams are scrambling, and they will intercept the virus as soon as Jack gives them the signal. CTU will be updating them every 15 minutes. Wayne's cell phone rings. He hands the phone over to David. It's Anne. She tells him that Ted just committed suicide in front of her. David offers his condolences. Anne tells him that she was with him when this happened. David asks why she was with there, and she tells him it was because Ted wanted to see her. Ted wanted to make things right. The police are at his apartment. David asks if he can help, and Anne says that he can take the letters that prove her innocence. Anne hopes that this can put an end to the scandal surrounding the president. David cares more about Anne's health. Anne will see the president soon. Wayne asks about what happened, and David tells him. Wayne also offers his condolences and inquires more about the situation. David tells him about the letters. Wayne is apologetic about his dealings with Anne upon hearing all of this. confronts Jack]] In Mexico, Ramon asks why Jack is still in play. Hector tells him that the Ukrainians only want to deal with him. Ramon doesn't trust him even though Jack did break him out of prison. Hector tries to prove Jack is trustworthy by pointing out his condition. Ramon still isn't sure. Hector tells Ramon about the prison break, and how every American agency confirmed it as real. Ramon then asks about the aftermath of the sale of the virus. Hector says that they will kill Jack after this is done. Ramon starts trusting Hector again, but tells him not to underestimate Jack. Hector says that he's been underestimated but will gain respect after selling the virus. Ramon asks for Jack. He is still not sure of his decision to go through with this. Tomas escorts Jack in. Ramon tells him that he still doesn't trust him. However, he will go through with the selling. Jack cannot contact Amador for another 15 minutes. Everyone waits. Jack says that they will not be sorry. CTU gets a call from Rafael Gutierrez in Las Nieves. Tony takes it. Rafael says that there is no sign of Chase yet and that he is alone. Having a team would compromise him due to the army of the Salazars. Tony tells him to watch out due to Chase's experience. Rafael hears and sees the aircraft landing. Rafael has the photo of Chase. Tony tells him to be careful and to keep the line open, just in case. Rafael downloads the photo. He approaches the aircraft. He calls Chase's name, but he doesn't come out. Chase is not in the aircraft. Tony thinks Chase saw him. Rafael keeps calling out Chase's name. Chase grabs him and asks him who he is. Rafael gives him the information and tells him that CTU sent him. Chase asks what he wants. Rafael tells him that CTU wants him to call. Chase does call. A gunshot kills Rafael. CTU hears the gunfire over the call. Chase tries to escape in Rafael's vehicle. He's being pursued, and his car crashes. Tony hears all of this. Salazar's men are approaching him. They grab him. At District, Anne is shown to the President by a Secret Service agent. She is holding up fine. She has the letters. Wayne goes over them. He confirms them. He wants to take them to the press. Doing so will convey that Keeler was overly judgmental of the situation. Wayne also apologizes about Ted. He says that he's available if he can do anything. Anne thanks him and Wayne leaves. David keeps asking about Anne's condition, and she says that she saw something come out of this situation. Anne wants to end her relationship with David. David understands this, but doesn't completely accept it. Anne says that she can't live in the political world. David says that this is why he needs her. Anne shows that she is not that woman. She tells him that he is the finest man she has ever known, but it is just not for her. David kisses her. She says goodbye, and walks away from their relationship forever. keeps himself shrowded in secrecy]] Jack is making a call to Amador. He picks up. Amador does not disclose his location, and says he will call back. Jack gives his number. He stresses the fact that they must have their money. Just then, Salazar's men bring Chase in. Ramon recognizes him. Jack asks why he came. Ramon wants to move for danger of more people here. He once again confirms that Jack played them again. Jack says he didn't know Chase would come. Hector still wants to do the deal. Chase asks what happened, and if he's with the Salazars. Jack says yes, and Chase pushes him. Jack's watch breaks. Ramon wants to confirm that Chase is not with Jack. So he gives Jack a gun and tells him to kill Chase. Jack says that he'll be better as a hostage, but Ramon is adamant. Jack tells Chase that he should've went back to CTU, and Chase spits in his face. Jack points the gun at his head. He pulls the trigger, but the gun is empty. Ramon once again affirms his trust with Jack. They will use Chase as a hostage. They will go to a safe house to wait for Amador's call. Split screen: Jack and the Salazars walk to a car. Kim at CTU walks back to her station. Wayne is making a call as the President walks in. Jack gets in the car, and tells Chase not to say a thing. He looks at his watch crystal that is broken, and says dammit to himself. At CTU, Gael confirms to Tony that the transponder is dead. Tony says that by the time his teams are ready, they won't know where Jack is. '' Memorable quotes *'Jack Bauer': A few years ago, my wife was killed because of my job. My daughter's never been the same since. This last year? Well, you know what I went through to bring you in. What did I get for it? A pat on the back? In the end, a demotion and a heroin habit. I'm tired of putting my ass on the line for nothing. I'm done putting my ass on the line for nothing. *'Claudia': Do you think I am stupid? You were doing a job. My compliments. You did it very well. But you know the saddest thing, Jack? You couldn't even be true to that. You betrayed Hector and Ramon. You betrayed me. And now you betray your own people. God knows there are times when I despise Hector but at least he is true to himself. He knows who he is. You? You're a man without a soul. *'Claudia': Jack. You were a man once. What happened to you? *'Tony Almeida': What size team do you have? *'Rafael Gutierrez': What team? It's just me. *'Tony Almeida': All right, well, you're gonna have your hands full, 'cause Chase is one of our more capable agents. Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler * James Badge Dale as Chase Edmunds * and Dennis Haysbert as President David Palmer Guest starring * Jesse Borrego as Gael Ortega * Wendy Crewson as Dr. Anne Packard * Joaquim de Almeida as Ramon Salazar * Vanessa Ferlito as Claudia Hernandez * Vincent Laresca as Hector Salazar * DB Woodside as Wayne Palmer * Paul Schulze as Ryan Chappelle * Conor O'Farrell as Ted Packard * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Zachary Quinto as Adam Kaufman * Marco Sanchez as Agent Rafael Gutierrez * Greg Ellis as Michael Amador Co-starring * Miguel Najera as Tomas * Greg Hartigan as Jimmy Kelly (as "Secret Service Agent") * Julian Rodriguez as Sergio Uncredited * James Caffery as Jimmy Bronson * Ryan Moore as Kevin * Tony Wayne as Robin Powers * Emile Williams as Berkin Production staff See also *8:00pm-9:00pm (disambiguation) Day 308 308